


Chag Sameach

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Wrestling with G-d [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Converting character, F/F, Home for Christmas, It's such fun, Jewish convert Lucy, POV Second Person, Using Lucy to process my own thoughts, When you aren't Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: You set your glass on a coaster, the design of holly distorted by the amber liquid, then cross the den. Garland scratches across your shoulder and you pass too close to the doorframe. Another Santa figure is staring at you from between two posts in the banister leading to the second floor.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Wrestling with G-d [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585516
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Chag Sameach

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the very very beginning of thinking of converting to Judaism, and this season has been very rough, so a fic to process a little

You stare at the squinting eyes over the rim of your glass. Smiling, squinting eyes, actual smile hidden by the bushy beard. You aren’t entirely sure how you have found yourself in a staring contest with a ceramic figure, but you have.

You take another sip of your bourbon, the hint of caramel sitting on the back of your throat.

“Lucy?”

You sigh, pull yourself away from St. Nick’s jolly expression. “Yes?”

“Go get the extra drinks from the garage,” your father orders.

You move before you even think, the obedience still ingrained in a way you can’t always fight.

“And the pudding?” your mother adds, voice calling from the kitchen down the hall.

“Of course.”

You set your glass on a coaster, the design of holly distorted by the amber liquid, then cross the den. Garland scratches across your shoulder and you pass too close to the doorframe. Another Santa figure is staring at you from between two posts in the banister leading to the second floor.

You open the door under the stairs, head down the staircase revealed there and enter the garage.

Both of your parents cars are parked inside, with plenty of space around them for an unused tool bench and set of bicycles. If you had your motorcycle, it would fit inside as well, but you never bring it to your parents, so your Jeep is parked outside.

Each breath you exhale clouds in front of your face, and the concrete floor quickly chills the bottom of your feet.

The pudding and drinks sit on top of the tool bench.

You eye them, debating if you can manage to bring them all up in one trip, or if it will take multiple. Multiple might be best, to avoid any accidents.

This chocolate peppermint pudding is your absolute favorite, has been since you were a kid and your mother even adapted it once you became vegan. It is certainly a nice part of the otherwise anxiety filled day.

You take the drinks up first, loading them into a nearby milk crate. The glass bottles clink against each other as you make your way back up the stairs. Part way up, your phone buzzes in your pocket, then again when you reach the top.

You wait until you are back in the garage to check it.

_From Damnvers: חג חנוכה שמח_

Beneath it, a picture of a large pile of gelt right in the front with Kara pouting in the background, a dreidel lying on the table between.

_From Damnvers: superpowers don’t help here_

You grin at the picture, then squint at the Hebrew in the first message, working your way through remembering each letter.

Chet

Gimel

Nun

It clicks

chag chanukkah sameach

Happy Hanukkah

The band that has been tightening around your chest loosens just a hair.

Your parents don’t know yet, that you have begun the process of converting to Judaism. You still haven’t figured out how to tell them. So, you have to put on the act of celebrating Christmas, a holiday that hasn’t felt like yours in years.

But, you have Alex, who has been there with you from the moment you first gave time to the thought that maybe it was something you wanted.

You type out your response, transliterated because you don’t have a Hebrew keyboard app like Alex.

_To Damnvers: Todah raba_

Thank you very much.

You take a deep breath. Just two more days, then you’ll be home and can celebrate the last four days of Hanukkah with your girlfriend and her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more Lucy converting fics if I really continue myself, we'll see
> 
> Thanks to Aide for reading through it for me, and for listening and talking about, well, all of it


End file.
